<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>into my hands by chirpy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26392939">into my hands</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/chirpy/pseuds/chirpy'>chirpy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lost Tomb - All Media Types, 盗墓笔记 - 南派三叔 | The Grave Robbers' Chronicles - Xu Lei</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, M/M, background kan jian/liu sang, domestic bliss au, married!PangXie, maybe if i tag it as discontinued ill continue it, super selfindulgent, very short chapters sorry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:02:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,034</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26392939</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/chirpy/pseuds/chirpy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>wu xie and pangzi are happily married but would be even more happily married if zhang qiling would move in for good</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Wang Pangzi/Wu Xie/Zhang Qiling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>DMBJ / Lost Tomb Week 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. on the couch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>day 1 of daomu biji week: beginnings</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"We're going camping tomorrow." Kan Jian stated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That tent looks kinda small..." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"This one will just be me and most of the supplies. Qiling is bring the tents for canopy camping."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're not sleeping in the trees, then?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"...I'm on bear-fighting duty."</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Zhang Qiling came home late a couple nights later. 2 AM, going by the bedside clock. Pangzi heard him coming in and looked over at Wu Xie fast asleep at his side. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He's not back too late... Pangzi thought. He gave Wu Xie a light kiss and pulled himself out of bed. After making sure the blankets covered his husband, he walked out to the kitchen to check on Qiling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yabazhang was carrying in his camping gear. Pangzi was a little surprised there seemed to be so much of it this time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What's in the crate?" He asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Qiling didn't seem shocked to see him. "Apples."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"For real?" Pangzi tried his best to hold in his tiredness as he checked the crate. Apples were good. Hopefully good baking apples. "Maybe I'll bake something."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Bed." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll help you out first. Let's get you settled back in."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zhang Qiling looked at him with eyes that said, I was gone one night or I sleep on your couch or even I don't live here.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good thing you don't talk, I don't think I'd listen to you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Go to bed." Qiling demanded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pangzi took Qiling's bag and walked down the hall to their living room. "You can leave the apples there."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was the soft click of the door locking for the night (Qiling had a key but they worried he'd forget it somewhere), the sound of Qiling taking off his shoes (he used good boots, and he took the time to unlace them properly), finally the soft padding of his small feet following Pangzi to the living room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pangzi had already organized his things along the wall and started fluffing his pillow and unfolding his blankets.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Qiling unzipped his hoodie behind him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do you need anything else?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Qiling pulled his tight, black shirt off over his head, "T-shirt."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nice. "I'll get you one, then." Pangzi sighed, and, never one to hold back, "You better have started brushing your teeth when I get back."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yabazhang rolled his eyes but obediently got his toothbrush out as Pangzi walked back into his and Wu Xie's bedroom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The shirt he picked out was oversized on him, his husband drowned in it, and Qiling, shorter and almost as scrawny-looking, would probably look silly, too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> He knocked on the bathroom door and handed the shirt over. "Goodnight."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mn."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pangzi smiled happily and went to curl up in bed with his loving husband. Apples, huh? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It'd be cool tomorrow; a pie would be nice.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. at the grocery store</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>oh man ever get distracted and avoid your original plot so you can write about a'ning's rock climbing gym?</p><p>lost tomb week day 2: journey</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Pangzi generously updates her on his life with her best friend (ish) and her roommate (ish). They're baking a pie, apparently, and Pangzi keeps knocking shit like canned peas into her cart like she's never seen a vegetable and he's "helping".</p><p>He is loud, annoying, and A'Ning could kill him.</p><p>A bag of carrots somehow falls on her pre-made, healthy, high-in-protein, frozen "Cali Chicken" Protein Bowl. She leaves him standing alone in the aisle.</p><p> </p><p>Qiling, too far away from the rock-climbing wall and too short to even try jumping up to grab the overhang, was trapped by some customers. Zhang Qiling usually wasn't the type to garner attention, but his single-minded seriousness as he climbed in record times all over the gym... rock-hard muscle and hard-earned ability smoothly moving him across fake rock walls... it got him noticed.</p><p>A'Ning had banned him from climbing near the reception desk and arranged things with the neighboring shops that anyone who got a free view better be handing out free food to her employees (and Wu Xie). Zhang Qiling had been her roommate for a few years now, but he never cared where she got most of their discounted dinners from. She wasn't going to tell him either... Qiling was a good roommate. Quiet when he was in the apartment, almost never in the apartment. But when he thought he could get more time at the gym she owned... better he didn't know anything.</p><p>With her acceptable roomate slash human coupon grounded by a swarm of horny gym-goers, A'Ning had to intervene.</p><p>She walked over, grabbing a free rope along the way. The small crowd parted for her and soon she was standing in front of Qiling. Putting enough weight on the rope so it wouldn't move around, she asked him flatly, "Climb?"</p><p>It was barely a question and her only answer was Qiling's swift ascent up the rope.</p><p>She turned her acidic attention to the group, "Can I help any of you with anything?"</p><p>They scattered.</p><p> </p><p>A'Ning's rock climbing gym doesn't owe any success to Qiling, but having him as a member helps. Above the desk, there's a really cute photograph of Zhang Qiling sitting in his climbing harness with his heels dragging on the ground. Wu Xie took it back when the gym had just opened. A'Ning turned it into a warning poster with "DO NOT INTERACT" across the top and "IF HE DIES HE DIES" on the bottom.</p><p>She had done the best she could to safety-proof her place. Covered her ass with a clause in every waiver that stated no one would copy the crazy guy... Had the man himself sign a contract which made any injury he aquired on the premises 100% his fault. A'Ning could murder him in cold blood and she'd barely need a lawyer.</p><p>A'Ning watched him fly around the ropes. Safety so habitualized, every step with all it's required checks blends into one fluid movement. Movements that can't be taught simply because, at it's core, it's only the basics elevated by years (decades?) of practice.</p><p> </p><p>Her phone rang and she answered it. Pangzi's voice was halfway through a different conversation but he quickly noticed she had picked up.</p><p>"A'Ning, perfect, transcendent, wonderful. Can you send Qiling home early, say before six today?"</p><p>Clarification wasn't needed, but A'Ning asked anyway, "Your house?"</p><p>"Yeah. We're having a nice, sit-down dinner. Candles, tablecloth, the whole shebang."</p><p>"Date night."</p><p>Pangzi laughed, "Thanks, A'Ni-"</p><p>She hung up.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>the prompt was "who is favorite character, and why?" in theory, mine is pangzi but i admit i think about a'ning a lot too so this fits.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>